Talking with the Author 4
by GrimlockX4
Summary: One Shot. Rumors of me doing my own version of Persiana13's Dancing Fools story segments spread out.


Rumors are flying around that a certain Transformers obsessed author is planning on doing a version of "Dancing Fools" along with the reaction of my newest crossover story 2nd chapter.

PURE insanity ensues.

You MUST read Persiana13's stories, they are VERY good and FUNNY as Jeff Dunham.

* * *

**Talking with the Author 4**

Baroness *From _Power Rangers vs. Cybertron vs. Beast Wars_* (enters and yells in her Russian accent): GRIMLOCKX4!!!!

**Hello, Baroness what can I do for you today? Write an M rated one shot for you and Destro?**

Baroness (glares angrily): No you fool, I didn't come in here for a….did you say M rated darling GrimlockX4? (Acts all sweetly)

(Crosses fingers behind back)** Why yes I did Baroness, tell me what were you going to say?**

Baroness (snaps back to reality): Huh? What did you say?

(Rolls eyes, presses a switch which dumps red permanent quick drying paint)** You were saying Carrie? **(Laughs evilly, activates hidden trap door)

Baroness (screaming): AAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!! LITTLE ANNOYING AMERICAN BASTARD!!!! I WILL HAVE MY REVENGE!!!!!!!!!

(Clears throat) **Attention readers, I have a LOT of stories that I'm trying to do and will have to post-pone several of them until further notice since I'll be doing my own version of Persiana13's story: Dancing Fools called Dancing Robots. **(Smiles evilly) **But I'll try and finish up the ones I **_**really**_** like a **_**lot. **_

(Several story cast member's storm in)

Justin: WHAT!? OH DEAR PRIMUS NO!!!!!!!!! (Huddles in fetal position)

Beachhead: Why me? (Slaps forehead) I should have stayed in bed and drank a lot of Jack Daniel's whiskey. (Pulls out flask and starts chugging like crazy)

General Hawk (Raises hand): And just which characters from your stories will be FORCED to do this?

("Hm's") **I'll have to think about that General Hawk; however there is several things that I **_**will **_**try to have in it.**

(Everyone gulps and start to sweat like crazy)

Optimus Prime (From Zoids Cybertron): Like what for instance?

(Counts off fingers) **Well for #1. I'll try and have Farrah act as my co-host while wearing one of her scandalous dresses and she can do the dresses too. Or have Star Panther do it in a VERY scandalous dress.**

Star Panther (runs on camera): Not in this life time GrimlockX4, I would NEVER wear THAT kind of clothing in front of my nephew. (Leaves off camera)

Farrah (enters): YIPE!!!! I'll go start doing the dresses right away. (Runs off set like the Road Runner)

(Blinks) **Wow, and I thought she was fast after sniffing catnip. #2 There will be plenty of character bashing such as Miss Marvel and Catman torture, well LOTS of Catman torture which will also be in the JLP vs. Zoids Cybertron: Secret Wars story. **(Laughs evilly like Dr. Evil) **#3 I've already KNOW who to force to act as judges. #4. I'll be sure to stock up on 100,000 voltage tasers, bean bag guns, grenade launchers, missiles, grenades, shot guns, cross bows, powerful water hoses, etc.**

Miss Marvel (Off camera): WHAT!? Not a chance in hell!!! (Glares angrily)

Catman (rushes and screams): NNNNNNNNNOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!!!!!! (enters) GrimlockX4, please stop this insanity I just wish to make kittens with Persiana that's all I ask I beg of you.

(Looks down) **Erm…..Not happening whatsoever loser. **(pulls out a flamethrower and yells) **BURN!!!! BURN, CAT WANNABE, BURN!!!! **(Laughs like Beast Wars Inferno)

Catman: AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!! THE PAIN!!!!! IT BURNS!!!!!!!! SOMEBODY CALL THE FIRE DEPARTMENT OR GET A BUCKET OF WATER!!!!

Shadow Lighting (smiles evilly): I've got a MUCH better idea. (walks off camera and returns with a 12 gauge pump action shot gun) This is for trying to hit on my aunt and my pregnant wife. (Shoots Catman in the butt, then in the groin)

Catman (grabs his shot groin) : YEEEEEOOOOOOW!!!!!! MOMMY!!!!!

Lifeline: I'll go prep the med bay for the injured, I just know it's going to be a _loooong _time until Catman gets out.

(Smirks) **I'm sure Ratchet can make him better in no time, he's isn't nicknamed Ratchet "The Hatchet" for nothing. Just ask Sunny and Sides aka Sunstreaker and Sideswipe.  
**  
Sunstreaker (off stage): Hey! I heard that you evil fan fic author squishy!

Sideswipe: Yeah, exactly what Sunshine just said about you.

Sunstreaker: DIE!!!!! (tackles twin brother, major fight ensues)

Ratchet (G1 version enters on stage and shakes head): You just had to get them to fight each other, now I'll be pounding out their dents for Primus knows how long.

(Yawns) **Well I better contact Wreck-Garr and see if he can send of his fellow Junkioons to clean up this mess. Good night every body. **(Exits off stage)

Note: If you haven't read any of Persiana13's stories yet, you're missing out on a lot of comedy that will have you laughing until you have cramps.


End file.
